


Eat You Alive

by DeborahShay



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeborahShay/pseuds/DeborahShay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically pre-serum Steve dealing with self-consciousness, and Bucky coming to his rescue, as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat You Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This is an elaboration off of "Leave Out All the Rest", when Steve loses his virginity to Bucky.

            It was almost midnight, and Steve wanted nothing more than to go home. That night, Bucky had “dolled ‘em up” to go to the local pub for Steve’s eighteenth birthday.

            “You need yourself a good girl, Stevie,” the brunette’s words rang through Steve’s ears. “And I can help you get her.”

            Sure, the pub was filled with presentable dames, but none of them were paying any attention to Steve. It might’ve helped if he tried talking to one, but in his experience, he just wound up stumbling over his words and making a fool of himself. So therefore, he’d sit right here and sip his Coca-Cola, waiting for Bucky to either score a girl to take home, or drive off with Steve empty-handed.

            That was until a nice young girl took a seat on the barstool right next to him.

            “Hi,” she smiled sweetly to him. Her lips were a velvety red, full and plump. “I’m Allison.”

            “S-Steve,” he tried to speak to her smoothly, taking her rather small hand into his. “Steve Rogers.”

            She chuckled as he gently kissed her hand, like Bucky had taught him. There was no denying she was a beautiful woman. Her long, curly blonde hair was pulled back away from her face into two clips, save for her bangs, swept to the side. Steve actually found himself staring.

            “Can I buy you a drink, Miss…?” Steve gave her an opening for her last name.

            “Williams,” she nodded, but her emerald eyes were focused elsewhere. “And you may.”

            He sweated in her presence nervously, praying to God he wasn’t boring her.

            They spoke for a few minutes as she sipped on her drink, an alcoholic beverage Steve had never heard of until tonight.

            “So, Bucky brought you here for your birthday, I heard?” She asked, pulling the hem of her dress to cover her legs further.

            “That’s right,” Steve agreed, his eyes wavering to Bucky’s direction, who winked at him then continued his conversation with the woman beside him.

            “This is actually quite embarrassing to ask at this point, but, um, do you think you could introduce me to him?” She asked shyly, looking in the man’s direction.

            “Excuse me?” Steve prayed he hadn’t heard her correctly, his cheeks heating up.

            “I was just so nervous to talk to him on my own; he’s so handsome and charismatic,” she looked at Steve with apologetic eyes. “Please, Steven?”

            Steve had to choke back the urge to cry from humiliation. “Y-Yes, ma’am, it’d be my pleasure.”

            Taking her hand as she stood up, they headed over to the booth Bucky was in. Steve forced a smile.

            “Hey, Buck, this is Miss Allison Williams. She wanted to meet you,” he tried to mask the quiver in his voice, to no avail.

            Bucky gave him a questionable look that quickly faded when his vision crossed Allison.

            He stood up from behind the booth, taking her hand and placing a kiss atop of it. “Miss Williams.”

            Bucky had been drinking, Steve could tell, even if the women couldn’t; from the slight tremble of the brunette’s words to the unfocused pupils of his baby blues. Steve needed a drink. “If you’ll excuse me a moment.”

            By the time Steve had gotten his drink order, he turned around to see Bucky’s tongue down Allison’s throat. He’d had it. No girl would look twice at the eighteen-year-old skinny asthmatic, but they were lining up for his best friend. After downing his drink in one gulp, he stormed outside, slamming the door behind him. He wanted to go home, he wanted his bed, and he wanted to forget this night even happened.

            Not five minutes later, while Steve was watching the fireworks outside, he heard footsteps running up behind him. Quickly turning around, the small blonde came face-to-face with the one person in the world he wanted to kill.

            “What’s the matter, Stevie? It’s your birthday—“ Bucky didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence before Steve was cutting him off.

            “Exactly! It’s my birthday, Buck, and no girl in her right mind is gonna hook up with a ninety-pound, asthmatic virgin!”

            Bucky’s face dropped at those words as he crowded closer into Steve’s space. “Don’t you dare talk about yourself like that.”

            “Why not? It’s true,” Steve huffed, his eyes focused on the ground below him.

            Bucky’s hands quickly covered Steve’s cheeks, forcing the smaller boy to meet his gaze. “You literally have no fuckin’ clue how gorgeous you are, do you?”

            Steve opened his mouth as if to argue, but his words were quickly replaced with Bucky’s tongue. Part of him wanted to kiss back and follow the pull his heart had towards Bucky, but he was still sober enough for his common sense to rule.

            “Bucky, what the fuck?” Steve asked, feeling his heart break right then and there. Steve had always had an attraction towards his best friend, and part of him knew that Bucky knew. Maybe that’s where the irrational jealousy and anger came from, but right now, he couldn’t care.

            Bucky took in Steve’s appearance with glazed eyes. “You can’t tell me you don’t want this, Stevie.”

            “Maybe you’re right, but I’m not gonna be one of your drunken hook-ups,” Steve spat out, choking back the tears prickling his eyes.

            “Who fuckin’ said that’s all you’re gonna be?” Bucky argued, refusing to tear away from Steve’s gaze.

            “Because Buck,” Steve started, the tears finally rolling down his flustered cheeks. “I know you. I’ve seen a thousand different gorgeous girls come and go from you, and you’re not gonna settle with someone like me.”

            “’Someone like you’?” Bucky repeated, grabbing Steve by the shoulders. “Steve, you’re right, my life is hectic. Chaotic, even. But through every passing blurry face, you’re my rock. You don’t move. I can count on you, lean on you. You never leave.”

            The dam broke on Steve’s pride by then, and he was crying; crying in front of his best friend, possibly the love of his life, and proving every point he had made. “I-I just don’t know if it’s a good idea, Buck. I’m not…I’m not _that_ ,” he referenced to the girls through the window in the pub. “I will never be that.”

            “I don’t want you to be that,” Bucky pulled the shorter man into a tight embrace. “You’re my punk, my little Stevie. And I want my little Stevie.”

            Bucky pulled back, examining Steve’s face. Steve was close enough to smell the alcohol and cologne on him, and he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t drawing him in. Slowly, Bucky leaned in, giving Steve the space to move if he wanted to. This time, Steve didn’t, bridging the gap between them. The kiss was soft, at first, testing the waters. They hadn’t kissed since they were kids, drunk off of Bucky’s dad’s liquor; and that was just a peck. This was different, more mature, and driven by mutual longing.

            Bucky picked up the pace as the kissing became more heated, pushing Steve up against the alley wall beside the pub. Steve’s arms made their way around Bucky’s neck, his hands snaking into the soft, brown hair. Bucky slid a knee between Steve’s small thighs, earning an unexpected whimper from the smaller man. They were both already hard, Steve could feel that much against his leg. He thought he might explode.

            “This can’t happen here,” Bucky moaned between kisses. “Gonna take you home with me, gonna take care of my Stevie. We gotta go.”

            Steve whined, high-pitched and needy. “Better fuckin’ hurry, Barnes.”

            They were ravenous before Bucky had even gotten the door to his apartment open, hands under shirts and hair being pulled. They shoved their way to the bedroom, falling all over each other on the way there.

            “God, why didn’t we do this sooner?” Bucky moaned into Steve’s swollen lips. “Can’t fuckin’ stop kissin’ you.”

            “We would’ve been if you had made the move,” Steve smirked, falling back onto Bucky’s bed.

            “Don’t be a dick,” Bucky attacked Steve’s neck, teeth pulling the skin as he sucked a pretty, purple bruise right above the blonde’s collarbone.

            “Jesus Christ,” Steve moaned, forcing himself to focus as he ripped the buttons open from Bucky’s shirt.

            Bucky quickly shrugged the clothing from his shoulders, working on Steve’s directly after.

            “God, you’re gorgeous,” Bucky gushed, his words muffled as he kissed Steve’s chest. “Don’t even know.”

            Steve turned red under Bucky’s full attention. It had been all he ever wanted, and the butterflies in his stomach knew it.

            “Need you,” Steve huffed out breathlessly, his small hands working on Bucky’s belt. “Need you now.”

            Bucky nodded in understanding, quickly working Steve’s pants off after and throwing them to the side.

            “You sure this is what you want?” Bucky asked, looking over Steve’s face for any hint of doubt.

            “More than anything,” Steve gave his best friend a reassuring smile, letting him know he was okay.

            Bucky nodded, bringing two fingers up to the blonde boy’s mouth. “Suck.”

            Doing as he was told, Steve took the long fingers into his mouth, coating them in saliva. Bucky groaned, deep and low at the sight before him. He thought he might cum on the spot.

            Quickly removing his fingers, he hoisted Steve’s legs up and over his broad shoulders, gently pushing the tip of the first finger in.

            “Doin’ so good for me, Stevie,” Bucky praised, kissing along Steve’s inner thigh.

            Steve’s face contorted into one of discomfort as the first finger made it all the way in. Bucky continued to mumble praises as he included the second finger, widening the blonde more than he’d ever known.

            “Oh God,” Steve moaned, feeling a finger brush against the bundle of nerves inside of him.

            “There it is,” Bucky grinned against Steve’s thigh, biting his lip.

            He brushed over that same spot a couple more times, preparing Steve for what was about to happen. By the time he was through, Steve had the bedsheets clenched in his fists, a trembling mess underneath Bucky.

            “I’m ready, please, oh God, please,” He begged, sweat beading down from his hairline.

            “What do you need, baby?” Bucky teased, closing his fist around Steve’s leaking cock and stroking it slowly.

            “You better fuck me, Bucky Barnes, or so help me God,” Steve spat out breathlessly, his small chest heaving with every breath he took.

            “Whatever you want, doll,” Bucky kissed him once more before stroking himself a few times, his free hand on Steve’s hip.

            He slowly began pushing in, Steve throwing his head back in a brutal cocktail of pain and pleasure. Bucky panted above him, trying to restrain himself from hurting Steve.

            “God, baby, you feel so good,” Bucky let out a guttural moan, gripping Steve’s hips hard enough to bruise.

            “Please, please, please,” Steve begged, not knowing quite what he wanted and praying to God Bucky did. All he knew was that he felt so full, and he needed more.

            Bucky rested his forehead on Steve’s chest as he bottomed out, forcing himself to give Steve time to adjust. Steve shook beneath Bucky, his legs trembling.

            “You can move, please move, need you,” Steve cried out, gripping Bucky’s hair in two small fists.

            Bucky complied, setting a slow pace at first, teasing himself and Steve to the point of tears.

            “Harder, Bucky, I’m not gonna fuckin’ break,” Steve whined, scratching down Bucky’s back hard enough to draw blood. Bucky moaned, high-pitched and loud at that, sinking deep enough in and hitting Steve’s prostate.

            “F-Fuck!” Steve was seeing white and he knew he wasn’t gonna last much longer. Bucky’s thrusts turned uncoordinated as he fucked Steve faster, and Steve knew he wasn’t gonna last either.

            Quickly getting a hand on Steve’s leaking cock, he stroked him in time with his thrusts. Steve bit down hard on Bucky’s shoulder and moaned, almost screaming as he came, shooting on both of their chests. Bucky felt the man underneath him tighten around his cock, and he was cumming right after, a deep and throaty whine resonating through the room. He collapsed on Steve’s chest, preparing to pull out when Steve stopped him.

            “Not yet,” he explained lazily. “Still want you to be a part of me.”

            Bucky grinned stupidly, nodding in understanding. “Happy birthday, Stevie.”

            By then, Steve was damn near past out. “Love you, Buck.”

            Slowly rolling over, he pulled Steve close to him. “Love you too, fuckin’ punk.”


End file.
